Chaos's Last Daughter
by JRezaei
Summary: Evelyn Smith is a demigod. the most powerful one too. She can make things out of thin air or throw things into a void. What is she going to use these powers for? Will there be a new war? and, most importantly, who's her opponent. call now to find out! no, just kidding, read to find out. WIll Evelyn survive? Who does she have? Who will she lose and who will she gain? my first fanfic
1. I turn into a rabbit

**I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. and this is my first fanfic so tell me what im doing wrong. :P :)**

Ok, imagine this.

Your in your room, eyes closed and sleeping.. well lets hope your eyes are closed... anyway, you hear a pop and because your a light sleeper, you wake up and see Jane, your best friend that left a not to long ago. "Jane?" you mutter, half asleep.

"You. Me. Now." That snaps you from your sleep, she's never used that voice with you before. "Theres no time to explain Evelyn." she says. Then you see her do something weird. She puts her hand on your shoulder. "Close your eyes" She commands, and you do as she says. Next thing you know, your at the top of a hill. "What the-" you then notice the landscape, from a strawberry field to a volleyball court. Oh, and the rock climbing wall...with lava? Once you took in all of the landscape you swiftly turn around to see Jane looking bored.

"Explain" you command. "Well.. you see... you know the greek myths?" she asks. "Jane this isn't time for learning more about greek myths! I practically know every single dang monster in there!" you exclaim, throwing your hands in the air. She just smirks and continues, "well you see, they are very real. you are a half-blood, half-" "-god half mortal." you finish "you've already taught me about them remember?" you smirk, she doesn't seem annoyed, just impressed. "I taught you well then" she smirks back. "wha?" was your oh so brilliant answer. "I taught you well, I am Artemis, goddess of hunt." And this is my situation now. My best-friend-that-moved-away is claiming she's Artemis. As in THE Artemis. So what do I do? For the second time today, I do the stupidest thing I have ever done/said.

"Prove it." I smirk, thinking I won. She just smirks. Then...I turned into a bunny. A BUNNY! So I just stare at her. Waiting for her to turn me back, when she says "got to get back to my hunters, stay here." I wanted to tell her I want gonna go anywhere when I noticed it just came back in...rabbit noises. Artemis finally came back after about 20 minutes. It was the longest 20 minutes in my life. It felt like my ADHD was up about 40 percent. I was thinking about this when I hear a pop and can feel my limbs again. The first thing I squeak was "I believe you now." to Artemis. She just smirks and walks away.

_Artemis Pov._

I Admit, Evelyn is...unique, I was told to go to a school and become friends with Evelyn Smith. When I first met her, she was powerful. Thats all I knew, I could feel her power from twenty feet away. I was trying to define who her parent is, all I could guess was Zeus, he was extremely powerful, but it seems like even he doesn't radiate that much power. At first I was scared, I know, thats kind of sad, while im thousands of years old im scared of a 12 year old girl. They day after, I decide to talk to her. I admit, I was kind of nervous, what if she manipulated the mist for me to think she was Evelyn? Or maybe she manipulated the teacher.. It was obvious she was powerful, but I don't know who her godly parent is.

We eventually became good friends, I was no longer afraid she was going to blast me to pieces, and she wasn't shy around me. I was thinking she might be daughter of Hades, because she always seems to blend into the shadows. Once though, she accidentally made a microphone. How do I know she did it? It was a "talent show" And when she clapped a microphone appeared. When everyone looked I thought I was going to have to manipulate the mist because the microphone was connected to a mysterious speaker, and when it dropped it made a um.. lets say "ow." Then something weird happened, a void popped up from under it and dropped the mic in it. Its still possible to be a daughter of Hades, because of the void and things right? wrong. Hades is the ruler of the Underworld. Pitch black, but this void had stars in it. Weird right? What I was thinking was starting to scare me. But it couldn't be possible..could it?

A week later of meeting her I told her I was moving. It was actually because I was called to Olympus and my dang non-Athena mind just made up a random excuse. Not a very good one either. When I flash to Olympus im kind of glum, I was forced to the boy-manifested school but I really got used to Evelyn, she was actually kind of fun to talk to, I don't know about her being a hunter though, she seems quiet whenever she meets someone new and if she accepts the offer, the hunt may not like her because the girls are...loud.

I wanted to delay the meeting so I took the long way and went up the elevator. I was still thinking and wasn't looking where I was going and banged into the door. That was really loud.. I hope nobody heard that...WRONG! When I opened the door everyone either looked at me confused, or looked like they were on the verge of bursting out laughing *cough*Apollo*cough* Or they were looking at me worried. And some.. were all of the above.


	2. Gotta Love Those Doors

**A/N I need to clarify something just in case. Evelyn's Pov. is way ahead, im still behind on Artemis, but you guys will know when they catch up, thank you for cooperating :D And thanks to my first reviewer, SnowPuppy67! (without the !)**

_Artemis Pov._

Father coughs awkwardly...or was that nervously? I don't know, but he seemed... uncomfortable. "This meeting is regarding Evelyn Smith..." I shift uncomfortably, Father seems to have been directing what he said to me. He continues, "We sent Artemis on a mission to find this Demigod and find information about her. Artemis, will you tell us what you have found?" Should I tell Father what I think? Why not? "Well Lord Zeus, I have noticed this Demigod radiates power. I hate to say this but she may be more powerful..." Stop Artemis, if you say she's more powerful than Father... your gonna turn into a pile of ash. "uhh she's more powerful than a average Demigod." Nice save Artemis, I say to myself. wait... I didn't say that. I look at Apollo, he's smirking at me.** okay, just pretend Artemis and Apollo sit next to each other, yes? thanks :)** "What do you mean?!" You whisper back to Apollo. "You don't have to be Athena to find out you know she's powerfuller." He smirks. "First, powerfuller isn't a word, second...shut up!" I hissed. The "Shut up" got out a little louder than I meant to, and Father stopped his, oh so exciting, lecture.

"Would you like to tell us what you are talking about?" Father dares. "Artemis/Apollo started it!" the twins holler in unison, then glare at each other.

The meeting was over, Apollo and Artemis were punished, slightly, but it was annoying. I didn't listen to Apollo's punishment, but mine was to stay at the school again and get more information on Evelyn. Oh joy. Truth be told, I hate lying to Evelyn, she always felt like it was going to end something. Knowing how powerful she is, probably is the end of something. Today she was going to school again, but disguised as someone else, like last time, I want to come on the second day of the school. When I got ready, I aged a little more so I don't look familiar. I liked that outfit I was wearing, it had lots of pockets for weapons if a monster came, also flexible, so I can get out my bow easily. I tried to look modern, knowing girls these days, they always wear things that aren't very easy to fight monsters with. "School" was finally over, and I was walking "home," when I noticed about a dozen empousa **I think thats how you spell it.. its the ones with one metal leg and one donkey. you know.. the cheerleader.** Led by Medusa. I hide behind a tree and look where they are going. Evelyn's house. "This day keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" I mutter, and flash out there to Evelyn's house. If only it was so easy. Apparently Medusa heard me and turned me into stone. I was thankful I had slowed Medusa down, but not very thankful that I was into stone. When I finally got out of the cursed stone I took out my bow and notched an arrow right behind her snaky head. When the arrow when flying it hit her...but didn't kill her. it just kind of hit her.. it was disgusting, I mean like she looked like the mortals that wear a headband with an arrow through their head, but only the but of the arrow was in her head. Medusa just rolled, "so, Percy Jackson can kill me but you, a goddess cannot?" she hissed, with a slight smirk on her lips. I just ignore the comment and take out my sword. I hated using it, but I kept one for emergencies. Battle time. I finally cut medusa's head off and all the empousa, **a****gain, sorry about the spelling.** But I could see more monsters on their way. I flash to Evelyn's house. I almost had to take out my moon chariot, and check on the hunters..who's going to do laundry tomorrow? and- I was babbling to myself when I banged into a door.. AGAIN! I was really getting annoyed about doors..but.. oh whatever. When the door doesn't open, I flash **or teleport, im just gonna say flash though :)** to Evelyn's room. I hear a "Jane?" half asleep. My, oh so kind response is, "You. Me. Now." I knew the monsters were comings soon.. and I don't feel like getting a Demigod killed today.


	3. I Turn my Friend into a rabbit

**A/N hello, have a nice day, continue on ;) Wait! Don't leave! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does! Okay, now you can go on :)**

_Artemis Pov._

_Recap: But I could see more monsters on their way. I flash to Evelyn's house. I almost had to take out my moon chariot, and check on the hunters..who's going to do laundry tomorrow? and- I was babbling to myself when I banged into a door.. AGAIN! I was really getting annoyed about doors..but.. oh whatever. When the door doesn't open, I flash to Evelyn's room. I hear a "Jane?" half asleep. My, oh so kind response is, "You. Me. Now." I knew the monsters were comings soon.. and I don't feel like getting a Demigod killed today.  
_

I put a hand on her shoulder, which must have made it weird because your friend that just came back from moving and randomly just coming to your room putting a hand on your shoulder is pretty dang weird. I know she's about to ask, "what are you doing?" or "What the heck?" something like that. so I just say "There's no time to explain Evelyn." I try not to sound Panicked, but iv'e never seen so many monsters in one place, i'm afraid even I may not be able to take all of them. I take her to camp, she seems so surprised she doesn't even notice what happened. Spoke to soon, Evelyn snapped out of it rather quickly... then again, I don't usually bring half bloods to camp. "explain" she demands.

What am I supposed to say? 'Uhh...your a half blood. monsters want to eat you.' thats definetly not what I want. "Well.. you see... you know the greek myths?" I ask stupidly, of course she knows Artemis! You've taught her almost every day after school! Thank the other gods, she doesn't notice how stupid that sounded. "Jane this isn't time for learning more about greek myths! I practically know every single dang monster in there!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "well you see, they are very real. you are a half-blood, half-" I start "-god half mortal." she finishes.

I'm impressed, I didn't think she was listening all those times. Then, I noticed she was smirking, so, I simply say "I taught you well then" and the smirk melts right off her face. I admit, what she said was 'very brilliant' "wha?" it took a lot of willpower to not burst out laughing, but I finally manage to get out, "I taught you well, for I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." She just stared at me for a couple minutes, probably thinking this was some joke or something, finally she smirks at me, "prove it." This was going to be fun, I wanted to turn her to a Jackalope, but those are reserved for men, so I turn her into a bunny. I tell her "I need to check on my hunters, stay here."

I finally come back after twenty minutes, I 'accidentally' got lost. I came up behind Evelyn and snapped my fingers POP! Evelyn was a human again. I think I heard her squeak "I believe you now." I just smirked and walked away, I know.

**A/N Yay! I caught up with Evelyn and Jane/Artemis Pov. I know my writing can be confusing, so please tell me if I have any unexplained things in the review, I can edit it so future readers can understand! Thank you! *Bows***


	4. We Get Attacked by a Mutant Giant

**A/N Hey there! Alright, Disclaimer: I- *Gets glare from Rick* ugh fine, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, not me. See? Happy?! I shall stop being crazy and you shall go on with the story! Oh, and should I do Evelyn's Pov? Or should I stay at Artemis? And when they are ****separate both? That was confusing... On with the story!**

_Recap: __I put a hand on her shoulder, which must have made it weird because your friend that just came back from moving and randomly just coming to your room putting a hand on your shoulder is pretty dang weird. I know she's about to ask, "what are you doing?" or "What the heck?" something like that. so I just say "There's no time to explain Evelyn." I try not to sound Panicked, but iv'e never seen so many monsters in one place, i'm afraid even I may not be able to take all of them. I take her to camp, she seems so surprised she doesn't even notice what happened. Spoke to soon, Evelyn snapped out of it rather quickly... then again, I don't usually bring half bloods to camp. "explain" she am I supposed to say? 'Uhh...your a half blood. monsters want to eat you.' thats definitely not what I want. "Well.. you see... you know the greek myths?" I ask stupidly, of course she knows Artemis! You've taught her almost every day after school! Thank the other gods, she doesn't notice how stupid that sounded. "Jane this isn't time for learning more about greek myths! I practically know every single dang monster in there!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "well you see, they are very real. you are a half-blood, half-" I start "-god half mortal." she finishes.I'm impressed, I didn't think she was listening all those times. Then, I noticed she was smirking, so, I simply say "I taught you well then" and the smirk melts right off her face. I admit, what she said was 'very brilliant' "wha?" it took a lot of willpower to not burst out laughing, but I finally manage to get out, "I taught you well, for I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." She just stared at me for a couple minutes, probably thinking this was some joke or something, finally she smirks at me, "prove it." This was going to be fun, I wanted to turn her to a Jackalope, but those are reserved for men, so I turn her into a bunny. I tell her "I need to check on my hunters, stay here."I finally come back after twenty minutes, I 'accidentally' got lost. I came up behind Evelyn and snapped my fingers POP! Evelyn was a human again. I think I heard her squeak "I believe you now." I just smirked and walked away, "I know."**  
**_

_Artemis Pov.  
_I must Admit, Evelyn made a good rabbit, I probably shouldn't have left like that, but Evelyn is smart, and, im a daughter of Zeus! I get my drama from father! Im kind of scared to start thinking, because I keep hitting doors, remind me to have a 'talk' with Janus. **A/N Janus is the god of doorways ;) **I would like to blast him.. or maybe turn him into a Jackalope..."OUCH!" I slam into a car. "OH HAHA JANUS. HILARIOUS!" I yell to the sky, shaking my fist. There were some Demigods around looking at me strangely, probably thinking the Goddess of the hunt, known for her swiftness, just slammed into a mortals car, then blaming Janus for it. I think there were some mortals too, because they were backing away from me. Oh joy.

When I got to my hunters, they were having a practicing. There were some "hi Lady Artemis" Or "Hello Mi'Lady." I just murmured a hello and went to my tent. When I got to my tent I opened the zipper and when I walked inside the zipper closed on me, and bonked my head. "I swear to the gods Janus, you _will_ suffer my wrath.

"I believe I will." Said the oh, so annoying voice. "JANUS!" I growl, turning on my heel. "Oh, but my dear Artemis, im not alone." He added. "OH THATS IT!" I yell, taking my bow out and shooting five arrows in the blink of an eye. "LIL' SIS! CHILL!" said the second most annoying god I know. "APOLLO STAY OUT OF THIS! AND IM OLDER THAN YOU!" Apollo was probably shocked because I never really shout at him that way, but Janus+Apollo-

"Um im here." I looked down. "please don't be Hermes please-" I pray. "Hey! What's wrong with me!" the Third most annoying voice I heard today. "Hi Hermes." I mumble. "so, the three most annoying _men _are here, number one on the top three is Janus! number two, Apollo! and number three is Hermes! I swear if Are-" "hey guys!" A buff voice interrupts. "oh im just too lucky today am I not?" I ask sarcastically. "CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE!?" I yell. And of course, all at once, they say "NOPE!" Alright, two can play in this game. "Hunters!" I call, and immediately, about one hundred hunters are next to me, bows at the ready.

"Uh.. wow sis... you've um.. gotten quite a few hunters there.. with...really sharp arrows..." he stammers. This is going to be good. "Why Apollo? Are you afraid?" I smirk. "Um.. no! Oh look! a uh.. tree!" and he runs off. "Wimp" Ares mutters. "You know..I hear there is a new shipment of wine in um..Indonesia! yeah..Indonesia! I better get them to uh..Dionysus!" Hermes squeaks. I whisper to my lieutenant "Get a couple hunters Ares, and shoot on my count." She stays still, but I see a wink, notifying that she got the message.

I love my hunters.

My hunters got behind Ares without him even noticing. and next thing I knew, "YIKES!" Ares screamed like a girl

**I was going to leave you guys there but you had a long wait so, long wait=long chapter :D**

"Ares, Are you the war god or goddess?" I ask playfully, but of course, the War god he is, he starting yelling a chain of curses, when he was half way in telling me I should be a dog rotting in Tarturas, he stopped. This was surprising, Ares _never_ stops mid-way in an insult. Once, father had to strike him with his master bold three time to get his attention, so I immediately get my bow out in the middle of turning, hunters instinct. Then, I saw what Ares saw.

Iv'e seen giants before, but this, _this_ was huge, it looked like a mutant, overgrown, out of shape, giant. This made Ares look like a puppy! And if you didn't get the idea,

_it._

_was._

_huge._

And of course, I just _had _to shoot at it. I mean like this was practically the Nemean Lion's fur, except, it was skin. The arrow pretty much bounced of it with *plink*

I don't think this could be beaten, **no duh Artemis! sorry couldn't resist, read on! **I mean like, I tried to get it to open its mouth, and when the stinkin' creature finally does, It was just to blow fire, so no good in that. This was one heck of a monster, it looked a little like a giant..maybe if a Demigod helped me...Maybe Evelyn could help, because this was definitely a war. And I know, she's practically the next Percy Jackson. Percy and Evelyn are really alike, though her father... no.. thats impossible. It couldn't be- no.. _stop thinking like that Artemis! _It couldn't be Chaos could it? Gaea was to deep in sleep to create another monster.. maybe tarturas.. no.. he didn't have the privilege of creating monsters... It has to be... but why? Why would Lord Chaos, _Ruler _of the universe be against us? And, didn't he leave the world for us? Why would he do this? Maybe..Maybe Nyx..But- I was slammed out of my thoughts when I huge club slammed me in the stomach, and I made an ungraceful gagging sound. No time for thinking, time for fighting.

When I was finally able to distract the giants I sent a general distress arrow, The tip is extremely polished so when I hit it straight up, all the suns rays bounce again it sending light all the way to Olympus. Of course, Apollo came first, I couldn't help but feeling good to have a _little_ brother look out for me. He was so panicked he just started rambling, like he does when he's panicked.

"Sis, whats wrong? What happened? Are you okay? What are you doing here? Why does it smell like fire? Why-" I couldn't stand it. "APOLLO!" I yell, and then point to the mutant giant. "It- Its such a Larry." He stammers, and im sure he's lost it. "excuse me?" I ask, thinking of a way to make him snap out of it. "he's a Larry." Apollo replies back, like he says it everyday. "Apollo, what the heck is a Larry?!" I half ask half yell. "HE. IS. A. LARRY." He replied, confidently. "APOLLO WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!" I yell "IT MEANS, THAT-" just then, Father flashed in. "I saw the distress signal, what's the-" He looks at me and Apollo, father always says we have a arguing face, thats when we have argued recently, or are arguing, and we must have had that face on because he said,

"Stop arguing and fight.

And thats all we needed.

**A/N**

**I  
****  
SO**

**SO**

**SO**

**SO**

**SORRY.**  
**You see, I had some..technical difficulties. For example, I FORGOT MY DANG PHONES PASSWORD. And second, I didn't have access to the laptop I use. And, im back to school from spring break so..yeah. I tried to make this long, and am probably going to have to stay up late doing HW. But, Its for you guys! (By guys, I mean Guys and Girls:D) I can't believe it, one favorite AND review? WOW. You guys made my spring break great even though it really sucked. So thank you! And..yeah...COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Also, im going to try making another chapter so I don't have to start another chapter, just finish another one. But yeah. THANK. YOU. VIRTUAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE! :DDD**

**-J.R.**


	5. Iris Messaging while brushing your teeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians  
****So..I will try to update early this time...Tell me how long you guys expect me to update. Weekly? Or every couple days? Tell me! For now, you can start reading the story! **

_Recap:  
_

_"Sis, whats wrong? What happened? Are you okay? What are you doing here? Why does it smell like fire? Why-" I couldn't stand it. "APOLLO!" I yell, and then point to the mutant giant. "It- Its such a Larry." He stammers, and im sure he's lost it. "excuse me?" I ask, thinking of a way to make him snap out of it. "he's a Larry." Apollo replies back, like he says it everyday. "Apollo, what the heck is a Larry?!" I half ask half yell. "HE. IS. A. LARRY." He replied, confidently. "APOLLO WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!" I yell "IT MEANS, THAT-" just then, Father flashed in. "I saw the distress signal, what's the-" He looks at me and Apollo, father always says we have a arguing face, thats when we have argued recently, or are arguing, and we must have had that face on because he said,"Stop arguing and fight. And thats all we needed._

_Artemis pov._

Soon enough, all the gods were there. What scares me is Athena, Athena is nice I guess..but were not like besties or something. Oh jeez, the mortal school if rubbing off on me. Athena said even _she_ doesn't know the monsters name. Now this was creepy. I mean sure, if a daughter of Athena didn't know I would be a little surprised, but its not like their Athena herself. But _this, _Athena herself doesn't know the monster, you didn't have to be Athena to know we were doomed.

I don't know why, but the monster just kind of ran away, like someone told it to go away, or they needed help. If possible, this scared me even more, first Athena doesn't know what monster it is, and second, it just runs away.

_Evelyn Pov._

When Jane, or Artemis, just left, I don't really know how I feel, Surprised, about, well...everything. Angry, because "Jane" doesn't tell me that she's actually Artemis, which I _still_ have trouble believing. Or simply a little bit of everything. I wen't down the hill, not knowing where to go. There were stables, what im pretty sure was an arena and an armory, cabins, volleyball court, a rock climbing wall, a big house, **Sorry to interrupt but I accidentally exited from here and forgot to save it so things might get a little confusing sorry. I am really mad at myself -_- , **there was also a strawberry field and I saw a couple of half goats, which at first I thought they were half donkeys, but it don-donned me that they were satyrs.

I also saw some _normal_ people, thankfully. They were picking strawberries, thats when I realized the satyrs had pipes.. and when the Satyrs blew threw the piped the strawberries grew ripe, the others would pick them, and so on. You would think I would be surprised, but I wasn't. Coming from a girl that sits in the back row, I would sit next to "Jane" and she would tell me stories of greek mythology, and when we _had_ greek mythology, the teacher would teach, and Jane would just sit and scowl. I see why, a bunch of things were incorrect in school. I feel bad for Jane/Artemis, because once, we learned about Artemis, and our Greek Mythology teacher told us she looked really pretty. Jane told me Artemis was a _maiden, _which the greek mythology teacher didn't say, and, now that I look back at it, Jane looked like she was about to explode. I admit, that was hilarious.

I didn't notice I was walking until I slammed into a door. I accidentally cursed in the language I just knew. Its weird, don't laugh at this but I just know this other language nobody else knows and sometime I accidentally speak in it and I get weird looks. Thankfully, nobody's around. I step back to see a sign that says "BIG HOUSE" And, I couldn't help but thinking, "very creative." I didn't realize I said that aloud when I hear a voice behind me.

"I know right? But it fine, you get used to it."

I turn around, with my hand out to punch the person who said that. My ADHD levels go high and low, when someone new talk to me, or im surprised, its just a natural instinct to...well, hurt them.

"Woah there!" I look at the boy, he has curly brown hair, and donk- goat legs. "uh, hi..im Evelyn" I introduce.

"Grover" The satyr says. "What are you doing here?"

I stupidly say, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea, Ja- I mean Artemis brought me hear and just told me I was a half-blood, next thing I know, poof and she's gone."

"Oh wow..remind me not to assign her as a makeshift satyr god again, but yes, you are a half-blood. I sensed _lots_ of power in you-" Thats when it don donned me.

"Wait..your Grover as in _the_ Grover? Like, Grover Underwood? The one that brought all the kids of the big three's kids here? The one that got the blessing of Pan, and now, you are part of the council of cloven elders _and_ The lord of the wild?" I ask fast, the way I do when I get when I meet someone famous. I could've sworn, he puffed up his chest a little. "Yes, that is all true." He said it like it was just another song he had blown on his pipe things. I also knew that he had to be a bride to survive being in a cyclops cave, but I decided not to say that.

I kind of stay silent..thinking.

"Shall we go inside?" I see him gesturing towards the doors.

"Um, sure."

Once the door closed I looked around. It was 6:05 A.M.

"Chiron, Demeter kids and some Satyrs are getting some strawberries, otherwise, it look like everything is fine." Grover informed. "Thank you Grover." Chiron says. I instantly recognized Chiron as a centaur, wait..Chiron the centaur.

"Your Chiron! The centaur! Ja- I mean Artemis told me all about you, and you trained Achilles and other heroes!" I say, in a rapid fire way for the second time today. "Yes, that is true young Demigod." He replies. There was a boy with dark black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes. "And your Percy Jackson..slayer of Medusa, returner of fleece, you fought Kronos, and more." I Continue. There was also a girl with bond hair, and stormy grey eyes that tell me I don't want to be on the other side of her glare. "And Annabeth Chase! You practically kept Percy in place." I finish, smiling, had told me Annabeth went with Percy in all his quests, and pretty much kept him in place, thats all she said.

Then I noticed I had kind of barged in. "Um...am I interrupting something?" I ask. "nah" Percy says. "So, you pretty much know about us, whats your name though?" He asks. "Evelyn" I reply.

_Artemis Pov._

I told Hermes to tell Chiron about the attack and bring the Demigods to olympus, I had a feeling that monster might be able to go through the camps borders. I just wanted to tell Chiron, but father insisted on the Demigods coming to Olympus, which is unlike him, but maybe he doesn't want what might save us to.. die? Where are my hunters? I curse in ancient greek for twenty minutes straight, I would've gone longer if it weren't for my idiot brother, Apollo to interrupt me by saying "gee sis' someone is mad." I was too annoyed to argue with him. Then, he continues. "Hey, where are your hunters?" _That_ was the last straw. "THATS THE PROBLEM APOLLO! THEY DISINTEGRATED WHEN WE-" I was cut short by Apollo snapping his fingers, to see all my hunters next to me. "You were saying lil' sis?" I didn't even argue with him, I actually did the weirdest thing I might have done in my whole immortal life, which is quite a lot.

I.

Hugged.

Apollo.

I was literally crying tears of happiness. I know, this is over emotional, but that was _huge_ stress I was dealing with right there, all might hunters, my lieutenant, practically my _daughters_ were gone. Then Apollo brought them back. When I regained myself I told everyone I going to Olympus. Once I got there I went straight next to a fountain and Iris messaged Evelyn. It might be weird, but I was in a giddy mood.

When the Iris message connects I hear a "kshh kshh" then a "MMPH!" then a "ptoo!" "Uhh..how did you-what are you- Hi Ja- um Lady Artemis." Evelyn says, a little surprised. "let me guess, Chiron hasn't explained Iris Messages?" I say. "And, just call me Artemis or Jane. Also, shouldn't Hermes be taking you to olympus?" I ask. "Yeah, the Ares cabin had to go first though, and nobody else could go with them because they have...special circumstances." she replies. We stare at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Thats what I love about Evelyn, neither of us laugh much, but when we do, we are usually together.

We talk for a few more minutes until Conner or Travis, I can never tell the difference, told her its time to go. The hunters were already here, and were unpacking, so I went to where Hermes was bringing the rest of the Demigods, the throne room.

My throne is alright I guess, its very silver and has a spot for my bow and arrows. Evelyn looked at me to see if she could sit next to me and I nodded, she sat next to my right leg. I could see Evelyn's face change, from nervous, to surprised, to excited, to nervous, to surprised, to excited, to well.. you get the idea. It was rather funny, so I took pictured Hephaestus invented that doesn't even make a sound or flash. Hephaestus smiled broadly when he saw me using and I smiled at him slightly.

**A/N Alright, so I thank Everyone for you know, being awesome :D Sorry if Artemis was a little too emotional but notice how her emotion has changed, whats doing it? Is it for good or bad? I wish all luck in..life I guess :D And you guys are going to get long chapters for me beings orry about being late :)**


	6. I beat the Hades out of Zeus

**Okay, im going to be fast cause I want to get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_Recap:_

_When the Iris message connects I hear a "kshh kshh" then a "MMPH!" then a "ptoo!" "Uhh..how did you-what are you- Hi Ja- um Lady Artemis." Evelyn says, a little surprised. "let me guess, Chiron hasn't explained Iris Messages?" I say. "And, just call me Artemis or Jane. Also, shouldn't Hermes be taking you to olympus?" I ask. "Yeah, the Ares cabin had to go first though, and nobody else could go with them because they have...special circumstances." she replies. We stare at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Thats what I love about Evelyn, neither of us laugh much, but when we do, we are usually talk for a few more minutes until Conner or Travis, I can never tell the difference, told Evelyn its time to go. The hunters were already here, and were unpacking, so I went to where Hermes was bringing the rest of the Demigods, the throne throne is alright I guess, its very silver and has a spot for my bow and arrows. Evelyn looked at me to see if she could sit next to me and I nodded, she sat next to my right leg. I could see Evelyn's face change, from nervous, to surprised, to excited, to nervous, to surprised, to excited, to well.. you get the idea. It was rather funny, so I took pictured Hephaestus invented that doesn't even make a sound or flash. Hephaestus smiled broadly when he saw me using and I smiled at him slightly._

_Artemis Pov._

Father started the meeting by pounding his master lightning bolt to the floor, and everyone quiets down.

"This meeting will be about the strange monster that attacked the hunters this morning." He bellows, "Athena, my daughter what do you think?" "Well, as some gods and goddesses have said is that it looked slightly like a certain giant." she looks at me expectantly "uh, yeah, the monster looked like a certain Giant, but, it seems much stronger, like, grandmother in a form of a that monster." I say. Even after many millennia, I still feel weird saying who-must-not-be-named grandmother. **For those who don't know, its Gaea :)** Athena started giving me an explanation on how that wouldn't work while I just wanted to tell her to shut up, it was an expression on how strong the monster was. so, when Athena finally finished, I just said, "I understand."**  
**

When the meeting finally ended, we had decided that the demigods should be kept under close watch until further notice. Because there weren't enough guest bedrooms, and everyone was tired from the fight, we had to share with one person. I was with Evelyn, mostly to catch up with her. When we were both in bed **Just pretend they do yes? I don't know if gods sleep :)**

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, until Evelyn said "You know, this reminds me the time we had a sleepover, remember that?" she asks. "Yeah, that was funny. I almost gave myself away from laughing so hard, I almost kicked my backpack and it would've turn into a bow and arrow." I reply. she tells me what she's learned, and I tell her more, until she asks, "Hey Jane, what was before G- uh, the earth mother?" she asks. "nice catch, and, I don't know, maybe Athena knows?" I say. "Yeah..maybe.." She was caught by a yawn. "Thanks Jane, goodnight I guess." And next thing I know, im listening to her soft snoring.

_Evelyn_ Pov.

I was warned about Demigod dreams when I came from the big house, thats why I was slightly hesitant to go to sleep, but I was so tired, I just fell asleep after Jane and I's conversation.

I dreamt I was in a void, then, I saw a woman, it was hard to make her out, but she was definitely there. I, of course, being the brilliant person I am, said "uhh..hi?"

"Hello, Evelyn" she says, The woman seems to be space.

"Who are you exactly.." I ask leaving it hanging.

"Thats is not important, you will find out soon enough, I have come to warn you, a great war is coming, be prepared." she says, in an almost stern voice.

"um..ok..how though..and why me?" I ask again, today must me question day/night.

"Because, you are the most powerful. Go now, wake up." I hear a faint voice saying "Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn,"

I wake up, bolting upright, and sprouting random words

"space"

"Woman"

"War"

"huh?"

I just noticed Jane was looking at me worriedly "Are you alright?" she asks.

_Artemis Pov._

Of course she's not alright, she just said the worst possible word.

War.

"Huh? oh uh yeah" Evelyn stammers. "What happened Evelyn?" I ask, sitting next to her bed, leaning on the wall to the left of it. She gets up and sits next to me, Then, she starts telling her dream.

At the end, all I can stammer is, "no. No No No. Thats impossible!" I feel bad for Evelyn, she probably doesn't know what the heck is happening. "Evelyn, listen to me." I don't even wait for her to answer, my hands are on her shoulders, making her face me.

"There is little I know about before the Earth Mother, do not say this often but her name is _Chaos_. Let us call her galaxy. Galaxy created the universe, she is stronger than the gods and Titans combined. Evelyn, have you ever seen something swallowed up by a void, or maybe you created something out of thin air?" I ask quickly, hoping she could hear me because I was talking so fast. "Yes," she answers. "Almost twice a week." she adds quietly.

I tell her to go to breakfast and immediately go to Athena, I see her at the library, of course. "Athena!" I whisper shout. She turns her head to look at me, her eyebrows raised in a "What-do-you-want-cant-you-see-im-reading" manner.

"tell me Everything you know about Lady Chaos." I ask her. She frowns. "I do not know much about her myself, all I know that she is the most ancient of us all, stronger than the titans and gods combined. Also, she can create things easily, and destroy them just as easily." She finished. "Is it possible for her to have affairs with a mortal?" I ask Athena, she frowns, deeper this time. "It is possible, why do you-" It seemed as if realization hit her like a truck. "Do you think-" "I don't think, I know." I respond. "We must tell-" "-nobody" I finish for her. "We shouldn't tell her parent hood to anybody."

"Why do you think this sister?" Athena asks. "Father will destroy her, I hate to say this, but when Evelyn woke up, she said a word we all have to much experience with. War." I explain to Athena Evelyn's dream, she just nods, and nods, and nods. When I finish, I ask, "What do you think?" Athena stays quiet for a little while, until she finally says something. "Lady C. has not gone to another's dream in some millennia, this can be good and bad."

A little later Athena and I had to go to breakfast, or else some gods and goddesses might notice we're missing. Last time that happened it was because Hermes and Apollo trapped us in those animal trapping holes. I still have to get them back for that.

When me and Athena came in nobody noticed, except for Evelyn of course, which was staring wide eye'd at all the gods and goddesses, then she saw me next to Athena, and her mouth literally dropped. Once again, it took all my willpower to not burst out laughing, but I couldn't manage not to smile like and idiot.

Evelyn was sitting, and standing at the Hermes table, like she wasn't sure if she should come here or not, so I decided to save her the trouble and waved her over. "Hi Lady Athena.." She stutters, I had told her lots of stories about Athena, and she must have been really surprised about actually seeing Athena. "Hello Demigod." Athena replies, as formal as always.

Then, a black void with stars appeared above Evelyn, and I immediately bowed down, Athena doing the same. Chiron wasn't here, so I took his place. "Hail, Evelyn Smith, daughter of Lady Chaos."

Once the image faded, everyone shakily got up. The first person to speak was Father. "What is the meaning of this Evelyn?!" He bellows, like she could know! "Lord Zeus, I don't know myself." I could barely hear a hint of irritation in her voice, but if you learn one thing when hanging out with Evelyn, its not to accuse her of something she didn't do. Hopefully, Father will stop before he gets swallowed by a void.

_Evelyn Pov._

Apparently, my mom is Lady Chaos. I don't really know how I should feel, but, when someone accuses me of doing something I didn't do, I _Hate_ that. Once, I almost swallowed someone with a void because of that. But right now, 'Lord Zeus' is accusing me of who knows what, and I don't really know what to do, so I play nice for as long as I can, which may not be that long. "Lord Zeus, I don't know myself." I reply, as calmly as I can.

"Oh, don't play dumb young Demigod. Whats shall we call you know? DemiPrimordal?" **Primordials are the beings that Chaos made I believe :) **"Lord Zeus, can you lease explain to me what is going on?" I ask Zeus, he was starting to get on my nerves. "DON'T PLAY DUMB DEMIGOD!" What happens next, I don't really know what happened. I think Zeus threw a lightning bolt, I immediately put my hand out as a protection. Like my hand is going to stop his lightning bolt. I expect to feel a tingling feeling, like when something falls asleep and when you move it, it feels like electricity is moving through it, except one hundred times that. Except, a streak of silver flies in front of me, and I hear a blast.

When im able to look, I see Artemis on the ground, eyes closed. I was explained that gods can't die, but feel insufferable pain. Anger courses through me. I don't know feel anything, I just know im so angry, no more than Angry, almost murderous, I see little tinges of red in my vision. Next thing I know im punching and kicking Zeus, yelling curses so bad some Demigods covered their ears. It took Ares, Hermes, Poseidon, Hephustus and Hades to get me off Zeus. When I look at Zeus he had Ichor all over his body.

_Artemis Pov_

I don't know what I was thinking, but I knew Evelyn had to stay alive, so, I took the bullet, or in this case, the bolt. I can see, its hard, but I can, I don't know if I should smile or frown at Evelyn beating the Hades out of Father, When Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Hephustus, Hermes finally got Evelyn off, Father was covered in Ichor.

Once I was in stable condition, as in, I could sit up, Apollo hesitantly wen't to work on Father. Evelyn came over, she was red, and her eye's were pitch black with white spots that looked like stars. Evelyn almost looked dazed, she was punching so hard, her knuckled had turned white, but she didn't look dazed from pain, but from anger. I've never seen her this angry before.

"Evelyn, its alright." I say, trying to calm her down, putting my hand on her shoulder. "But its not Jane! I've only been here for a day and im already an enemy of Zeus." she exclaims. Evelyn does have a point, but who am I to put her down. "You know, your a lot like Percy Jackson. His first enemy god was Ares." I say, trying to lighten the mood. "Who was his first enemy goddess?" She mutters. I smile, "That would be me of course. But his friend made a good lieutenant, Thalia Grace." "Who was your lieutenant before Thalia?" she asks. Oh that was a nervous spot, but she didn't know. "She um.. She passed away." I say, trying not to break down. Zoe was a great lieutenant. "Oh..sorry bout' Jane." she says.

"How did you hit Zeus?" I ask. "Well Jane, I happen to know how to throw a few punches around thank you very much." she replies, not really sounding irritated. "No, Zeus turned into his true form, like raw power. A Demigod would have disintegrated if they see a god or goddess like that." I say. " I don't know Jane, maybe ask Athena? Wow, I feel weird saying that..." she replies, and I smile. "all Demigods do at first.'

**A/N Yay! How do you guys like this? im getting new followers and favorites about once a week! Thank you! I was trying to write longer but now it kind of comes naturally I guess. Once again, Thank you! Bagels for everyone!**

**-J.R.**


	7. Ouch

**Quick Intro!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians.**

_Recap:  
__"How did you hit Zeus?" I ask. "Well Jane, I happen to know how to throw a few punches around thank you very much." she replies, not really sounding irritated. "No, Zeus turned into his true form, like raw power. A Demigod would have disintegrated if they see a god or goddess like that." I say. " I don't know Jane, maybe ask Athena? Wow, I feel weird saying that..." she replies, and I smile. "all Demigods do at first."_

_Artemis Pov._

I don't know when I fell asleep, But I must have, because I had a dream of space, so of course, I say the most brave thing possible.

"OHMYGODS"

"Do not fear me, Artemis." I voice tells me, I see a figure in space, and one words comes to me.

_Chaos__._

"Lady Chaos." I say, I can't really feel myself, but I think im bowing.

"Artemis, I thank you for protecting my daughter, but I can protect her." Lady Chaos says.

"I am sorry Lady Chaos, it was just a natural instinct." I respond.

"No, do not be sorry. But, do not hurt yourself for my daughter. She thinks of you as a great friend."

"Um..Thank you Lady Chaos." I stammer. I never really though I was a friend with a Demigod. That doesn't happen often.

"Why are you so tense around me Artemis?" Lady Chaos asks.

Well...You kind of have the power to make me go poof so im kind of nervous..." I answer.

She laughs and says "I see why my daughter likes you Artemis. I must talk to you about another matter also. There is someone that _would_ like to, I shan't say his name, for he is more powerful than me. Let us call him Star. Star is dangerous, my daughter will help you defeat him. But Artemis, I may need your help too. You give my daughter inspiration, and you must be with her, as inspiration. I am running out of time. Now, wake up."

I was about to tell her I can't really make myself wake up when a bright light hits my eyes. When my eyes clear I see Evelyn.

"Jane, you saw mom didn't you?" Evelyn says. "Um..yeah, how did you know Evelyn?" I ask. "Well first of all, you were pale, then you bowed in your sleep then went into your true form, then you started talking in your sleep, like once, you said "Im sorry Lady Chaos." Then, you woke up and went back to normal. You know, your lucky everyone is at breakfast." she finishes. "and, why aren't you in breakfast?" I ask. "Well first of all, you feel asleep on my shoulder, second, I wasn't hungry, and third, it was pretty funny watching you." She answers.

"Wait, I fell asleep on your shoulder?" I ask.

"Yep. You know, its not every day the moon goddess falls asleep on your shoulder." She smirks.

"Shush! Did everyone see?" I ask again.

"No, they left before you fell asleep." she answers. I smile, getting up, and instantly Evelyn's hand comes to me. "Woah there young Goddess! You are still wounded from the bolt! Stand slowly" Evelyn exclaims. I reluctantly sit back down, then I realize what Evelyn just said. "Hey! I am not a young goddess! I am like, ten millennia older than you!" I exclaim. "mhmm i'll believe that if you can catch me!" Evelyn yells and gets up, putting her hand out to help me up. "Come get me!" she shouts. Sometimes, Evelyn acts like such a child, but I like that. She turns and starts sprinting towards the breakfast pavilion. "Come back here!" I yell, and sprint after her.

We kept running until we reach the Pavilion. When Evelyn an I shove the doors open she stops so abruptly, that I bump into her. We're both panting hard and smiling like crazed idiots. About half the Demigods are looking at us including the hunters, and about 6 of the olympians are also looking at us, but immediately start eating again once I shoot glares at the Gods. Father, of course, glares at Evelyn, which glares back. I steer Evelyn towards my table and I let her sit in front of me.

"You know, this is a lot like school lunch. Except with better food, and I don't think school has magic goblets that fill with whatever you want." she whispers to me, and I laugh. We have a two minute debate about who one until we decide we will talk about it later. I look back to my hunters, I don't want my hunters to think i've forgotten about them.

After breakfast, I left the hunters to do anything they wanted and walked with Evelyn. We walked in a comfortable silence until I spoke up. "Her name was Zoe." She seems confused for a second then must have realized what I was talking about. "Jane, you don't have to talk about this." She says. "No, I want to." I respond. She looks at me, eyebrows raised. "Alright, _Maybe _its a bit of a touchy subject but its fine really." I confess. "Alright, but you can stop whenever you want when you get uncomfortable." she replies. Thats something else I like about Evelyn, she doesn't want you to be uncomfortable. "She was on a quest, the prophecy was;

_"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The five were Zoe, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Percy.

I was the goddess in chains.

The one lost in the land without rains was Bianca, i'll tell you more about her later.

The bane of olympus was Ophiotarus, he was a half fish half cow, I will show you him later. He was called the bane of Olympus because if he was sacrificed in flames, the person who sacrificed him would have the power to destroy Olympus.

Campers and hunters prevail, we both know what the means.

The Titans Curse must one withstand. That was me, Annabeth, and Percy. We all had to hold the sky on our shoulders. We can't just take it off or else the sky will crash down so someone has to take it for you.

And one shall perish by parent's hand. That was Zoe, her father was Atlas."

I finally finished, I just noticed that my cheeks are wet, tears were unwillingly coming. "Come, lets sit down Jane." She says soothingly. I sit down next to a hearth, we were in the throne room. Just then, I hear an intercom. "All Demigods please come to the Pavilion in five minutes" A voice says. "Well, I better get there." Evelyn says. "Bye Jane!" She shouts over her shoulder while jogging to the pavilion.

_Evelyn Pov._

I've never been in training, mostly because I barely had a full day at camp, I don't even have a sword, which is kind of sad. I still have trouble believe Jane is Arte-"AH!" A door is in front of me, a sign above says "Pavilion" I open the door to see all the tables are moved to create a blank space in the middle of the room. I probably was early because Percy and Annabeth were sparring.

I've never seen so much determination in someone's eyes. When Percy finished with his sword at Annabeth's neck, they both seemed to notice me. "hey Evelyn." Percy says nonchalantly, smiling. Annabeth waves, also smiling. She put a finger to her lips and put on a yankee's cap, next thing I know, she's gone. About thirty seconds later I hear "BOO!" And I swear, Percy jumps five feet in the air. "Jeez Wise girl." he whines. Annabeth just smirks.

"Evelyn, do you want me to teach you some moves?" Percy asks. Oh, this is going to be embarrassing. "Well..Percy..That would be cool but, I don't really have a sword.." I finally say. Percy just smiles and chuckles, walking towards the pile of swords on a table.

I test about a two dozen swords, and none seem to work. "Well, you seem just like me when I needed a sword. I'll have to ask Chiron if he has some more swords, Or, you could ask Hephustus if he has a sword for you." Percy confessed. "I'll got check with Hephustus." I respond.

I head out of the door, on my way to a fountain I remember was near the pavilion and see Jane talking to Athena. "Hey Lady Athena and Jane." I wave, I swear, I both the Goddesses jumped at least two feet in the air. "O-Oh hello Evelyn." Athena stutters. "Should I bow?" I ask stupidly. "No, no need." Athena responds. "Um Evelyn..A-Aren't you supposed to be in training?" Jane asks shakily.. "Yeah...I kind of need a..you know..sword..." I mutter. This is seriously embarrassing. "Oh, don't worry, here, take this." Jane throws me a polished silver sword, it feels just right in my hands. "Wow, thats J- Artemis." Artemis raise's an eyebrow at me, but nods her head

I run straight to training. What was that? I said Artemis instead of Jane. Once again, lost in thought I slam into a door. Oh Joy. I open the door and get in the pavilion. Everyone is staring at me, so, I stupidly say. "Uh..Where can I put this?" holding the sword up. Almost everyone shield their eyes, except Percy and Annabeth. "Gift from Apollo?" Percy asks "Artemis." I respond. Thats weird. I didn't even stutter on her name, maybe im getting used to it?

After training, I was sweating like crazy, but I was mad for some reason. I asked Percy if he had something to punch, and he responded 'well definitely not me, there are some training dummies in the kitchen.' It was kind of weird the gods and goddesses have a kitchen in the first place, but im not a goddess. What do I know?

Once I got a dummy I put it on a metal pole and started kicking, punching, swatting, and slashing the Hades out of it for some time. I dont know how long, but simply just getting my anger and Athena came in at one point and immediately came next to me. "Get Apollo!" Artemis yells to Athena but Athena was already on her way.

"Whats wrong?" I say, but it came out as a croak. "Evelyn! What did you do!" She yells, but doesn't sound angry, sad, almost disappointed. I was about to ask whats wrong again when she lays me down. When I look down **sorry, get ready, it gonna be a little bloody. "Yeah Blood!" "Shut up Ares."**

All over my body was bloody from hitting the dummy so hard, some coming from my knuckles from punching, some on the floor from kicking, some cuts were actually on my ribs because I swing so much back I probably hit my ribs with my sword, my head was a little bloody from head butting the dummy, Some also on my elbows from elbowing the dummy. In other words, I was probably looked like a blood monster. Then, I noticed the pain.

Pain doesn't even explain it. Imagine getting run over a SUV filled truck 20 times, then fill the cars with one thousand pound dumbbells, then let the truck roll over you twenty times again. If you were dead, you would be lucky. I start uncontrollably groaning, I must be disgusting on Artemis's lap but she doesn't seem to care. She had water droplets on her cheeks. is it raining? Its getting dark..And those black spots..meteors! and..is that a Dino-"

_Artemis Pov._

How could Evelyn do that! and what was she doing in the first place?! What scares me most was the her eyes were a deep purple. There were a lot of things that scared me about her when I found her. Evelyn's lips were turning blue, her face was more pale than Hades, which scared me to half death **No pun intended ;) **and not to mention, almost her whole body was covered in red goo. Apollo had taken her in right then and there and put a tent there too. All the Demigods are probably wondering why there was no training today.

But I knew. **I know, I know, dramatic but what can I do? :)**

After what seemed like hours but apparently was twenty minutes in the ever-lasting olympus clock, Apollo finally came out.

"Family and-" He was interrupted by me shoving him out of the way and going inside.

I almost gasped out loud.

Evelyn no longer is covered in blood, but was bruised so much, I think I rather see her when she was covered in blood. Evelyn was still groaning which made me feel sick. I don't know what im doing, all I can really confirm is that I was walking, and im pretty sure im somewhere near Evelyn's bed. Then, I hear a loud groan. That snaps me out of my senses.

Im definitely near Evelyn's bed. I notice she's just opened her eyes a slit. "Jane?" She mutters. "ImHereImHere." I say. "Did I sleep on you shoulder this time." She murmurs, but I can see the ends of her lips tilting slightly upwards. "No...no..." I had to say that twice because the memory of her bloody head on my lap distracted me. She yawns, im surprised she even has the energy to move. "night' Jane." she mutters and goes to sleep.

Im glad Evelyn is calling me Jane again, but I don't know why she was calling me Artemis. And when her eyes turned purple...A door randomly appears in front of me, and by instinct I put my hands right in front of me and come to a swift stop. There was Janus right next to the door, so I do the only thing a mature, hunting goddess would do. I stick my tongue at him.

When I finally get to the throne room I probably looked like a mess. I didn't have much sleep, and when I did, Lady Chaos never came. Im not sure if thats a good or bad thing.

Ares was smirking at me and I glared at him which instantly made him back down. I will never be better at Athena, her stormy eyes make her pretty scary. When I sit down on my throne Father clears his throat. "This meeting, _is once again_ regarding _Evelyn Smith_." He spat. Athena looked over to me and must have noticed my clenched fists because she gave me a look that said _control-yourself-or-else-your-going-to-get-a-fight-with-father _so I just scowled and stared at Father.

When Father finally finished his lecture on why would we should execute Evelyn, My face was cherry red from trying to contain my anger. When he asked if anyone would like to say why we should keep Evelyn alive, ignoring Athena's glares, I almost yell "I would like to father." He looks at me, I rarely speak in meetings.

"Evelyn's mother sent me a dream." I explain the dream Lady Chaos sent to me. For once, Ares looked like he didn't even want _this__ war._ After an awkward silence, I whisper "And that's why we need Evelyn."

**A/N Alright! I got my own laptop, and the keyboard is a bit small so -_- but honestly, now I can update more quickly, after I adapt to the keyboard of course. The mouse on the laptop doesn't work very well either, so i'm planning on getting a mouse that you use. You know? That made no sense..but yeah. So...Review please! am is the story becoming confusing? or is it still exciting? tell me! don't be afraid to tell me if i'm doing something wrong! Oh! and I don't own the idea of Chaos having a brother. There are many Chaos stories like that, I don't even know if Chaos _had_ a brother. anyway..peace!**_  
_

**-J.R.**


	8. Arty?

**Alright! so i'm using my laptop on my way to volley ball..yeah..You know the drill, Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Artemis Pov:_

_"Evelyn's mother sent me a dream." I explain the dream Lady Chaos sent to me. For once, Ares looked like he didn't even want __this__ war._ After an awkward silence, I whisper "And that's why we need Evelyn."

"This is unacceptable!" Father bellows. "Well i'm _sorry_ Father, but I can not control my dreams! especially one sent from someone about two times more powerfuller!" I shout back. Apollo, being the idiot he is, mutters, "Powerfuller, you said powerfuller." I ignore him.

"DARE YOU SPEAK BACK AT ME?!" Zeus yells and throws his master bolt.

I prepare for extreme pain, but when I open my eyes that I didn't realize were closed, I see Father with an expression that looks like he just had a ambrosia square that Hermes dipped in lemon and pepper, lets say, that't not a good combination. His face was scrunched up, red, and his lips were tight, probably trying hard not to scream at who-knows-what. Then, I voice, strained, but bold at the same time calmly said "Have I not taught you a lesson? _Z__eus. Don't. mess. with. Jane._" Only one person speaks Fathers name with such venom, and calls me Jane.

_Evelyn._

She looked from behind Zeus and seemed to have noticed Father had already sent the bolt after me. I do the most skillful thing. I just stand there, frozen. Thankfully, a random void just popped in the way of the bolt and sucked it in. All of a sudden a powerful force so well..powerful shook the throne room. "So," The powerful voice says, and I instantly recognize it.

_Chaos_

she continues. "After my great-great-great-great granddaughter tells you the dream I sent her you _still _dare mess with her? you are _so_ disappointing." I was surprised how much see sounded like a mother scolding her son. I could hear her loud and clear even while I was bowing. "Get up, Artemis." Chaos says in a kind way. "You have helped my daughter and she had helped you many times, you will make great friends." She continues. "Um.. your daughter is here you know.." Evelyn interrupts. "

Ah..yes..my beautiful daughter." Chaos addressed. "Mom.." I've never heard Evelyn's voice is all of a sudden extremely pained. "Please..don't call me that again." "Why, I can not even call you my daughter?" Chaos's voice doesn't sound angry, but hurt... "No, you can call me that but the exact words.." Evelyn gulps and blinks..tears? "Please, don't call me 'you beautiful daughter' again." I have a feeling this was a private moment. "Um.. hey! its the dinner bell..lets go eat.." I say the last couple words in a way that questions, 'object or you face my wrath.'

nobody objected.

I was about to flash out when I heard Evelyn's voice. "Jane- Stay here..please?" She sounded pained, even if she didn't, I would have came next to her anyway. "Alright..sure." I reply. "Evelyn..why can't I call you.." Chaos let the question hang, we all knew what she means.

"Y-You remember dad?" Evelyn asks. Chaos nods, at least, I think she does, its kind of hard to concentrate on her. It seems like everything blends into her. "O-Once you left, he started.." Evelyn takes a deep breath. "H-He started drinking, more and more by every passing day." **Never get addicted. Its just wrong and i'm sure most of us can't even have these, but remember never to get addicted.**

Evelyn takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, they were starting to create tear droplets. "B-By the time I was 9, he was having more than 15 bottles a day." She continues, the tear droplets get more repetitive. "He also started H-Hit-" Evelyn couldn't finish. She burst into tears. I instantly hug her and she cries into my shoulder. When her sobs turn into quiet ones, I whisper, "You know..you don't have to tell us the rest." "N-No, I will tell you the rest." she boldly says, but I can see she is trying hard to stay bold. Evelyn takes a deep breath. "He..he started...causing me physical pain." Evelyn's face was turning red from trying so hard not to cry. "What do you- oh." Chaos noticed. I gave Evelyn another hug, I don't know how I felt. Sorry for Evelyn, or raging at her dad. Or maybe both.

I can't stop thinking though. Who would hurt their own child? When I look at Evelyn see her tears come out more rapidly. "oh gods, did I say that out loud?" I ask, I hope I didn't. Despite her tears, she smiles slightly and nods. So, I say the intelligent thing.

"Oops."

We start walking towards the pavilion for dinner when out of nowhere Evelyn smirks and yells "TAG!" and runs. Another moment when Evelyn acts like a little kid, but at least she's not crying. So, I do the mature thing. "GET BACK HERE!" I yell and sprint towards her.

When we reach the pavilion everything but two plates and a couple demigods were there. "I think we missed dinner." I dumbly say. "You think?" She asks. Then, I hear the worst Haiku.

Evelyn and Artemis.

missed dinner ha ha.

Apollo is cool.

"Hi Apollo." Me and Evelyn say simultaneously. I had told Evelyn lots of stories about Apollo, and she must have gotten that she didn't need to be that formal. Apollo must have noticed though. "What? No Lord Apollo?" He asks in mock madness and hurt. You have got to be kidding me. "Apollo, give her a break." I say, giving him a kick in the knee, he makes a weird groaning noise and falls to the ground like in the movies. "

You killed me lil' sis." He mutters, and pretends to be dead with his tongue sticking out. Of course, I roll my eyes. "Apollo, first of all, your immortal, and second, i'm older." "its true, she is." I hear Evelyn mutter. Apollo still wouldn't get up.

"Don't make me get Athena." I taunt, and Apollo gets up like a zombie, including the " Immm AAALLLIIVVVEEE!" he yells, sticking his hands in the air. At least he's up. Out of the ordinary, Evelyn says "Apollo, don't make me get mom." She taunts Apollo. "IMUP!IMUP!" He yells, scrambling up. "You know im already here?" Asks Chaos, she was so quiet I forgot she was there. I just forgot the second most powerful being in the universe.

yikes.

"Uh...Lady Chaos.." Apollo says bowing down. "You know...you should really listen to you sister Apollo." Chaos says, but being a sister, I know she's taunting him "Y-Yes Lady Chaos." "And, Why don't you get her and Evelyn some dinner, yes?" Chaos asks.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Apollo says and runs to get us some dinner. "And, ladies, that's how you deal with men." Chaos says, and I swear she's smirking. "Well, I guess, but its only so easy when you a great-great-great-" I was about to keep going when I feel Evelyn's hand over my mouth. "Yes, we get it, mom is more powerful than you." Evelyn says, she seems to have an easier time calling Chaos her mom. I started to say something until I notice all it sound like is "Mmphmmphmph" So, I do the mature thing once again.

I lick her hand.

At first, Evelyn is confused, then she notices what happened. "Ah!" She yells, and wipes it on me. "Oh, no way." I say and start chasing her around the pavilion. At some point, Evelyn crashes into a table and I crash into her. We were laughing and out of breath when Apollo and Chaos came over, well, Chaos kind of like, shadowed over, shadows just kind of followed her. **That was a bad explanation, use your imagination :D **Apollo helped me up, then helped Evelyn. Of course, me and Evelyn were grinning like maniacs, I don't know about Evelyn, but I was trying hard not to laugh, Apollo was looking confused, and I think I saw Chaos with a smile, its hard to see.

After we had dinner and set up the tables the Evelyn and I crashed into, we make our ways to our rooms, on our way there, Evelyn breaks the not comfortable, but not awkward silence either "So..." Evelyn says prolonging the O "I heard that you got attacked by some mutant giant." Evelyn finishes, referring to me. "Yeah, we evacuated the Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter because we were afraid the barriers might not hold up." I say seriously. "Awwwwwwwwwww does wittle Awtemis care about boy demigowds?" Evelyn jokes. "Oh, you did not just go there." "I think you should run." Chaos says. "ten seconds?" Evelyn asks. "five."

Once Evelyn starts running I say "One..five." and sprint towards her. I look in front of Evelyn "Evelyn stop!" I yell, that was my wrong doing because she looked at me behind her shoulder "Huh?" she asks, then, "mmph" and Evelyn slams in Poseidon.

I rush over to Evelyn to see if she's okay, then look at Poseidon. "uhh Lord Poseidon! Would you like some..Ambrosia?" I ask. "Nice try Arty." She mutters, Poseidon and must have heard it too because we said in unison, "_Arty?"_

**A/N So...hey..sorry if my writing isn't that fast nowadays, im going into a reading faze.**

**again  
**

**Shut up Poseidon. But yeah, other news... umm.. I got a new laptop, but I think you know that. Please review! I need constructive criticism! Anyways, yeah...Thank you! By the way, I have a Fanfiction recommendation, its called unexpected relation by percy81511 probably one of the best stories I have read. Another is That color Silver by Pluto's Daughter 11. Warning, I believe these are rated T (Thats what I would rate them anyway.) So yeah. I hope you enjoyed! please review!  
**

**-J.R.**


	9. OhI need idea's for Artemis's Nickname

**A/N Guys, im sorry, but im going to make it Artemis/Hermes because honestly, I think it would be really funny and surprising...im sorry if you wanted another pairing.. Disclaimer: WE GET IT RIORDAN YOU OWN PJO**

_Evelyn Pov._

One word went through mind.

_Busted._

"Lord Zeus!"I shriek in fake excitement, complete with hands shaking with excitement. "Can I get your autograph! I mean, your just so awesome! Could you sign my hand? and my forehead! please!?" I practically shriek. "Oh please Lord Zeus! You're my Idol! I mean like, you control the sky, and your just, like, toats awesome!" I was trying to get Zeus's attention and it definitely worked, he looked at me like I had made something appear out of thin air, which was very much possible.

I've always noticed how Jane looks at you intently through your eyes, and sure enough she was staring at me in the eyes, when I looked at her her eyes said three words;

_What the_ Hades?

Its kind of cool really, its kind of like text messages, so I respond;

_Run you goddess!_

Jane probably got the message because she nodded and sprinted.

Jane once told me Janus, the god of doors, is always trying to get her to crash into doors for some reason, as I was watching Jane run for her love life, I saw a random door appear in front of Artemis and created a portal under the door and lets say, mom is going to get a package, that's a rectangle, and has a door knob.

Enough said.

Artemis swiftly jumped over the void under the door and flashed me a quick smile, then went back to sprinting, but something in her eyes told me she's coming back. This all lasted two seconds at most, but Zeus already had me under a headlock. "You think you can escape so easily Demigod?" Zeus sneers.

"Yeah." I simply say and elbow his in the chin. Then, I hear a crunch, someones going to need dentures.

"DARE YOU-" Zeus starts, I throw a punch "Yes I dare. Now I recommend you fight unless you want a twelve year old to beat the Lord of the skies." Zeus's face turns red in rage and starts running towards me at full speed. Once Zeus is a couple feet in front of me a sidestep to the left.

"Honestly Zeus, your getting a little rusty on your fighting skills. And I've only taken one fighting lesson! And how many years have you lived my dear Zeus? Quite a couple millennium I believe, yes?" I ask innocently, I knew that Zeus's 'Fatal Flaw' was pride, so calling him 'rusty' was probably a low blow.

Zeus skids to a stop and starts running at me full speed, but by the way he's leaning, I think he expects me to sidestep again, but I use a old 'mortal' trick. Once Zeus is a couple feet again, instead of sidestepping, I stick my foot out.

Honestly, it would have been funny, the look on Zeus's face, the way he skidded on the floor, but really, Zeus kind of stepped on my foot, and all I could hear was a sickening crack, and pain coursed through me.

I don't know if it was pain, or smart thinking, or maybe just mom, but a void popped under me and I was sucked in it.

For a couple seconds, I was just kind of confused, then I regained my senses and tried opening a portal to the first place I could think of, which was apparently the pavilion, and lucky me, it was lunch time.

I landed in between Artemis and Percy who were apparently having a conversation about something **This is not a Pertemis story! I'm sorry if that's what you guys want, but it would probably kind of weird for Evelyn..** When Artemis looks at me her eyes grow wide with surprise, when Percy looks at me, his eyes show confusion.

"um..hello!" I say brilliantly. Artemis gives me a look that says 'we will talk later' and puts her hand out for me for to grab like nothing happened. I think Jane knows that I hate attention and glared at anyone who was staring at me, which I was thankful for.

I tried not to wince as I got up on both feet, but Artemis noticed. Percy said he was going to talk to Annabeth and left, not without giving me a concerned look, and I just tried to smile at him.

Once Percy left Artemis swiftly turned, and got a square I learned was ambrosia. "Eat." Jane whispered and handed it to me. I gave her a questioning look but did as she said.

It.

Was.

Delicious.

The perfect mix of the chocolates dad would give me before he..went bad... The chocolates were milky and had caramel stuffed in them, with a marshmallow coating. Delicious. I look at her for more but she just smiles and shakes her head. "Try walking." Artemis says. I reluctantly put pressure on my injured leg and find it only a dull ache. "the pain will leave soon" Artemis says as if I said my thoughts aloud.

After the awkward lunch Artemis and I headed...well, I don't know where we were going, but I just followed Jane.

**I'm going to be switching from Jane to Artemis because Evelyn is getting used to the idea of her being Artemis, but still knows as Jane to her also... yeah..if you have any ideas for nicknames place put in reviews! continue!**

Jane seemed very..Stiff When she was walking, different from her usual not-slouching-but-not-pin-straight-either type of walking.

Once we got to the lounge, no, not the one _Zeus _caught us in, but the another one. It kind of looked like Artemis's personal lounge actually, there was quivers on all four corners of the room, the couches and seats were silver, bows that looked like they were limited addition hung on the wall. "Is..is this like... your _personal _lounge?" I ask dumbly, of course it is idiot! Who else's would it be? Apollo's?

"No, well kind of, it _is_ mine, but the hunters come hear occasionally." she answers. "Then why weren't we here..before?" I ask, why not go to your own lounge instead of another? Artemis looks down, "I..forgot where it was located.." she mutters. I walk over and put a hand on her shoulder, she looks up, "You know, your pretty funny for a goddess." I say. **I just got a brilliant Idea! You have to read to find out though *rubs hands evilly* 'please?' ****Fine Octavian go...'MWHAHAHAHAAH' **"Oh, so a goddess cant be funny?" Jane asks in mock anger "Well, they are just knows to be grumpy...you know?" I respond. "Oh, I will show you Goddess's can be funny! I declare a rap battle! To the amphitheater!" Jane yells, putting her hand up as if she was hold a sword, declaring battle.

I was about to break it to Jane that I don't know where the amphitheater is until she put a hand on my shoulder and we flashed to the amphitheater. "uh..Art, there nobodies here..." I say to Jane. "To the Throne room!" Artemis yells again and I roll my eyes. This time, instead of putting her hand on my shoulder we walk. "Its close." Artemis says as if she could read my thoughts.

On our way to the Throne room we bump into Poseidon. Well, I bump into him, Artemis swiftly moved out of the way. Poseidon would have seen us if he hadn't been staring at the floor. "Poseidon, why so sad? Me and Artemis-" "-Artemis and _I _Demigod." I hear a stern but soft voice behind me. "Hello Lady Athena." "Hello Evelyn." She replies. "To answer your question he has a crab stuck on his nose." Athena announced. "Cant he just..blast it off?" I ask. "No, first of all, he would be killing one of his animals, and second, it would take his nose off." Athena answers like it was obvious. Artemis inspected Poseidon, then fast as lightning, grabbed the crab and pulled it off his nose.**  
**

"I-Ive- You-" Poseidon tried to get his words out. "Yes, yes Poseidon, we get it. What did you want to say Evelyn?" Athena asks. "Um..Would you like to join us for a rap battle? And Poseidon, could you help Arty here call the rest of the Olympians and Demigods to the amphitheater?" I ask in less than a couple breaths. "Um.. yeah..." Poseidon seems kind of stunned, I try to ignore it and turn to Athena, giving her a questioning look. Athena sighs, "Fine. I will take you to the announcement room." And with that, we were on our way.

Now, if you've ever been to the Olympus announcement room (which im sure you haven't) its pretty cool. Its a room with a big table with a microphone facing a big comfy chair. On the table is also a whole bunch of board games I don't recognize. I look at Athena, I ask her silently if I could do it, and she nods.

I don't understand, how does a simple have so much buttons. Thankfully, Athena comes and presses a green button, I start with the dumbest possible thing to say.

"Um..hey..." Great Evelyn, nice way to start a public announcement. "If anyone is feeling down or simply just bored, come to the Amphitheater and were going to have a surprise, all welcome. We start in five minutes." I finish and Athena comes and presses the red button. I was pretty proud of myself, I didn't mess it up!

_Five minutes later..._

I can't help but grin like crazy, this was going to be fun. Almost everyone had come, except maybe Zeus. From the stories, im actually surprised Hera came, I heard she's pretty mean, but how am I supposed to know? Artemis and I had met a little bit after and she had already gotten everything set up. Apollo controlled the music while Dionysus provided food and drinks, and of course, Demeter and her cereal.

Eventually, I told Artemis I was going to go up and announce and Artemis nodded and smiled. It's am accomplishment for me, I rarely speak in class, much less in front of almost all of Olympus.

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" I yell, trying to get the Amphitheater quiet. Didn't work so well. "HEY LISTEN UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. That got their attention. "As you know, there is an event here. We are going to have a um.." I look at Artemis, she gives me a reassuring smile "A Rap Battle!" I yell smiling. Two teenage aged twins were going crazy, as well as some others. "Alright, if you don't want to do this and think your going to be beaten, I recommend you escort yourselves from the amphitheater." I continue.

Nobody left.

"Alright then, our first round we will have a demigod paired with a god or goddess, it can not be your parent, no exceptions. Once everyone has gone, we will do Cabins verse cabins. Any questions?!" I ask. One of the twins raised their hands, I had a feeling he was a son of Hermes, "Yes?" I ask. Gods, I feel like a teacher.

"Can we place traps?" he asks, and almost everyone groans.

"umm..." I look at Artemis, she's shaking her head so fast im afraid it will fall off. I grin evilly "Why not? Just try not to kill or hurt anyone badly. Any more questions?" Nobody raises their hands. "Alright then, Let the Rap battle begin!"

**A/N So...rap battle...im not going to do everyone's raps, just the main ones..Artemis / Evelyn Chaos / Evelyn and maybe Zeus / Artemis I think I'll find a way to do that..maybe... So, now its possible to do Hermes/Artemis or Poseidon/Artemis Which one? Or else I will choose 0-0 Sorry for not updating for a while, school smool. :P yeah...I will try to update faster...Review please! Ideas for raps in Reviews maybe? Adios my Friends!**

**-J.R.**


	10. Siblings, doors, raps galore!

**A/N OH MY GOD/S. Guest, YOUR ARE BRILLIANT. I spent five minuted laughing and muttering briliant to myself! Wow! I will defienetly use the raps, great Idea's! Okay, now that im done hyperventilating, im going to start the story xD YES, WE KNOW RICK, YOU OWN PJO P.S. this chapter is a bit confusing, read conclusion if confused. :)**

_"Let the rap battle begin! _First up!" I stop for a second... This is going to be good. "Apollo and-" I start

"What is the meaning of This?" Zeus bellows.

"Sorry Lord Zeus, maybe you were to busy dancing with your lightning bolt that you missed the announcement, but we're having a rap battle, and im afraid you might go and cry to you mommy." I say, glaring at him.

"I- What- You will pay Evelyn Smith!" He bellows.

"Sorry, I don't have any money, please call again later." I respond. Zeus looks flustered.

"I-I challenge you to a rap battle!" Zeus practically yells at me. I roll my eyes, he must think this was a sword fight or something.

"Alright, Apollo, Artemis, is this Alright with you?" They both nod. "Alright then.."

"I'll go first."I say, "Watch and learn. Apollo? I ask. Apollo snaps his fingers and the music begins.

_You claim to be god of the skies,_

_so imagine your surprise_

_when a puny thing like me_

_wouldn't let you be,_

_Yes I beat you with bare hands!_

_So forgive me if I don't understand_

_how you're so great and powerful_

_better than Athena the wise owl_

_Even drunk Mr. D. has got you beat,_

_and at my hands you've met your defeat!_

Zeus is fuming, im not kidding, I think I see some smoke coming out of his ears. "Beware Demigod! I will defeat you!" He bellows. "And my name is Zeus." I mutter. I think Artemis and Apollo heard because they both looked like they were trying to hold back chuckles. I look at Apollo again and he snaps his fingers, starting another beat. Zeus glares at me throughout the whole beat.

I am lord of all,

_mortals tremble and fall,_

_beneath my enormous power!_

_my mere presence makes giants cower!_

_So how dare you insult me,_

_you weak little Evie,_

_I won't be shamed like this, No!_

_And that concludes this little show._

I look at him gaping.

_evie?_

I look at Artemis, then ask her a brilliant question. "_Evie? _Honestly?"

Artemis nods, looking like she's trying to not burst out laughing. I sigh. "Go ahead." I mutter, and she burst out laughing, followed right after Apollo.

Once Apollo and Artemis's laughs stop I ask Hephaestus if he has his camera's rolling, and he nods yes. Great, now we can judge after everyone watches..who are the judges anyway? Whoops. Forgot to remember that...

_Artemis Pov._

I wait for Evelyn, or Evie, to jump on stage then notice she's looking into space, probably thinking about something... I grab the cards from the table and hop on stage. "Next up...Me and Apollo?"

It was meant as an announcement, but it came out as a question. "Apollo and I!" Someone yells from the crowd. Probably an Athena kid, Athena isn't the one to shout out random things on events. "Thanks?" Once again, came out as a question.

"You welcome!" the Demigod shouts back, I roll my eyes but im smiling. "Apollo get up here!" I yell to him, he saunters over, smirking. "Your going down lil' sis." He says to me. "I'm _older _than you Apollo!" I respond, clearly annoyed. "Oh well, I'm going to win anyway." He says, still smirking. "What does this- oh your useless Apollo!" I exclaim. "So I've been told." he smirks back.

"Apollo-" I don't have to finish, my idiot brother has already snapped his fingers, but instead of a beat Demons from Imagine Dragons come on.

_"Its where my Demons hide, don't get to-"_

_"_Apollo! Get the beat!" I yell at my _extremely_ idiotic brother. Apollo blushes. "Oops." he mutters and snaps his fingers, this time, a beat coming up. Instantly, words pop up in my brain.

_I'm the goddess of the hunt,_

_And Apollo, you little runt,_

_you are about to go down!_

_Just listen to my sound..._

_You're god of sunshine and band-aids,_

_so, yeah, don't think I'm afraid_

_of a wimpy god of the arts,_

_and true aim of, like, darts,_

_But I'm proving the real poet,_

_and all these people know it!_

Applause after my rap. The usual, when I sneak a glance at Evelyn she suddenly sits stiff, then she turns pale, nods, and starts sprinting. I instantly sprint after her. What is she doing? Why- "Ahh!" Guess what happened.

DANG YOU JANUS!

I don't even glance at anyone who's staring at me. I just open the door and sprint after Evelyn.

When I reach Evelyn she's in the throne room. muttering.. I instantly cover my ears, these words were so ancient if I heard too much, I would disintegrate to dust, when I come back from Tarturus, I would spend years in sickness and Slowly fade.

Yay.

When I sense that she has stopped talking in that language, which is so Powerful I can actually feel it. Evelyn is starting towards my throne, then takes a sharp turn to the right, facing where Hestia is, she has been listening, with a sad look in her eyes. Hestia is so old, she can hear this ancient language without shriveling into dust.

"You were wrong to join." I rusty, metallic voice fills the throne room. "I did what I must have my Uncle. It was not right to leave my siblings to fade." Hestia replies calmly. All of a sudden I realize im hearing the language that will make us to dust, Panicking, I start looking around, as if to find anything that could help plug my ears other than my hands, That voice was loud. Thats when I notice a yellow/orange light in front of me, and for some reason calming me down.

"Since When Was Life Right?!" Yells Evelyn, or the figure, take your pick. "Uncle, you know this is wrong, Revenge-" Hestia is cut off. "-is great. Use it Hestia, my great-great-grand child! You can easily turn! you don't have much power, I will give you more that enough power Hestia dear! I will give you the power of the world!" He bellows, Then it hits me like a sack of bricks, which hurts a lot, Lets say, a prank that ended up with Hermes and Apollo in a animal trapping hole. Were we talking with Star. **Chaos's Brother, I didn't remember myself what his name was, I had to look back xD**

Hestia's eyes gleamed with agreement for a second, but then gone. "This is where you have gone wrong uncle, _You _want revenge, _You _want power, _You, _want the world, the universe. That is not life, life is enjoying. Not Power. Have you seen those mortals? The rich-" Hestia is cut off once more. "I don't care about those puny mortals! They are irrelevant, useless-" This time, Star was interrupted. "

They are terrific, brilliant creatures. Your niece and nephew created them. Your memory is getting rusty is it not Uncle?" Hestia asks innocently. Holy Hera, I had to resist the urge to say Ooooooo. Oh no, the time from the school has still stuck with me.

"I Don't Care Hestia! Do not evade the question!" End yells at Hestia. Hestia slowly gets up, walking towards Evelyn, and places a hand on her forehead, speaking an ancient language even _I _couldn't understand.

When Hestia finishes speaking, Evelyn collapses. Out of the blue, Hestia says, "Artemis, she thinks you a great friend."

"Th-Thank you Aunt Hestia." I stutter. Everyone refers Hestia as 'Aunt' Except Father. Sometimes, Hades even refers Hestia as 'Aunt,' but not always.

"He has returned. You do know who I am talking about, yes?"

"I-I believe so Aunt Hestia." I stammer once again, _Speak normally Artemis!_

Hestia smiles sweetly and almost out of sympathy. "The oracle, was not able to come here, so I must act for her." Hestia informs. I was about to ask why not Apollo when Hestia sits up, and sprouts up the prophesy.

_six will leave, two will stay,_

_One will fray, to the cray._

_If not for the chosen, others will be broken._

_Do not fear, go to the frontier._

By the time that ended, Evelyn was up and groggy. Like she just woke up from a nap.

I wish.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

**A/N Sorry if that was short, I just sat down today and wrote xD If im dead, meaning I haven't wrote until a week, then I probably write the next Wednesday. Our school does this think called "Wacky Wednesdays" Its where you get out at 1:58 or something. Don't ask why its not just 2:00. Honestly, I think its kind of corny, but if i getting out like, one hour early, I ain't complaining! xD Um..Thank you! xD Peace everyone! Hope you Enjoyed! :D**

**-J.R.**


	11. End?

**HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT TO KNOW RIORDAN?! I DONT OWN PJO (except Evelyn Mwhahahhahahahahahhaah *cough* okay, im normal.) Oh, and by the way, if you haven't noticed, for all those people that you know, criticize me (which isn't a bad thing, constructive criticism is good.) I'm terrible at fight scenes xD**

_Artemis Pov._

"I just had the weirdest dream" Evelyn mutters. I plaster a fake smile "Oh really?" I probably didn't fool Evelyn because she looks at me weirdly. "Um..yeah.." Evelyn responds. "You know, we should get back to the rap battle!" I say with fake enthusiasm, this time, Evelyn smiles and pretty much shouts "Yeah! I want to see who's going to win!" and she starts running towards the amphitheater.

Luckily, after my rap, the whole amphitheater was having a break, honestly, I don't know why, we were only just a couple raps in anyway, but who am I to judge? I didn't really have an appetite so I sat on the stage, thinking.

"No appetite?" I hear a voice ask. I don't answer the voice, I can tell it is female though. The voice just keeps going. "Artemis, stop worrying..the prophesy isn't about...well, its about Evelyn, But I will make-" The woman's voice all of a sudden stopped, and I hear a thump on the floor. Don't I have enough drama for one day? **I would have stopped it there but that would be WAY to short. Continue on!**

I immediately look up, and see Hestia on the floor, obviously in pain. "Y-Yield" Hestia chocked out, then, she relaxed. I would like to say she was asleep with a smile on her face, but honestly, she looked like she fainted. So, I do the big sisterly thing.

"APOLLO!"

_Apollo Pov. _**Wasn't expecting that were you? *smirks evilly* Athena do it. "No. Ask Apollo." Athena... "mortals..annoying...midgets..." Excuse me? "What? I'm just a harmless little goddess of wisdom." Thats 15 feet tall. "I control your-" Continue, I'm going to talk with Athena *smirks evilly***

Fine. I'll admit it, I was pretty freaked out when sis called me, I mean, the last time she called me was when the anima- You know? I'm not going to talk about that. I run over to Arty, I was so focused on seeing if she's okay that I nearly tripped over a...body?

"OHMYGODSARTEMISWHATHAVEYOUDONE!?" I practically yell, If I ever look back at it I would probably regret it, but i'm panicked! Don't blame me! When was the last time _you _tripped over Hestia's body?

Artemis puts her head in her hands and I think she says "I don't know! she just- I- I don't know!" but im so panicked, I don't really hear anything that well. "Well!" Artemis yells loud enough for me to hear loud and clear. "Fix her!" I was in such a faze I didn't notice I was the only god of medicine and Doctors in the room, and probably for a lot other places.

"right!" I say stupidly, and start murmuring things that I don't understand, my hands work themselves, and my brain wanders off.

"Hello Apollo. Treating your sister nicely?" Someone says from behind me. If it were possible, I swear I could hear a smirk in her voice. "Um..yes?" I say stupidly. "What did you say Apollo?" Artemis asks, and that's when I noticed the voice came from my head. "Uhh..nothing.." I mutter and she continues to put her head in her hand and muttering things like im guessing I was.

So, I try thinking what I want to say. 'Who are you?' I ask. 'You do not recognize me?' the voice laughs. 'Let me ask again, Are you treating your sister nicely?' Then it hits me 'Lord Chaos?' I ask, that was a mistake. "Lady Chaos! I am a lady! Is it honestly that hard to tell?' according to Arty im pretty thickheaded. Well I feel pretty thickheaded now. Athena once tried to tutor me (Don't ask why) and she told me about Chaos. I was a young god at the time so I was still learning new powers almost every day, I didn't even bother to listen.

Now I wish I did. 'Y-yes.." I stutter, get yourself together Apollo!

'I see...' Then Chaos's voice turned serious. 'It is unwise of you to call me.' I'm taken back. _I _called her? 'With all due respect Lady Chaos, I didn't even know I called you?' It was supposed to be a statement, but came out as a question.

'What do you-' Then Chaos cursed. Very loudly, so loudly I check on Artemis to make sure she didn't hear. She looks at me and gives me a look that to continue, but it was kind of hard because she had bloodshot eyes...she was crying?

As much as I want to comfort her my godly senses told me to keep working on Hestia, she wasn't in a stable condition. **Yes, I know, Gods/Goddesses are immortal and all that jazz, but she isn't in a very well condition. You know what? Can you just roll with it? "No." Shush Octavian.**

_Artemis Pov._

Eventually, the Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods start trickling in, I run towards the bathroom, checking on my condition. I don't want _him _to see me like this.

I give thanks to...Chaos I guess, mostly because my eye's are rimmed red from crying. Imagine how embarrassing that would be. Then, I hear a long string of curses behind me, and see Chaos next to me, why is Chaos in the bathroom?

"Um..Lady Chaos?" I ask, trying to calm her down. Didn't work so well.

"WHAT?" Chaos yells and shoots a blast of black energy at my head, I instinctively duck down

"What did my head ever do to you Lady Chaos?!" I ask, I honestly don't know what I was thinking, but it seems like Chaos calmed down. A little.

"I'm sorry Artemis, En- um, Star is rising faster than I thought."

"His real name isn't Star is it?" I ask,

Chaos sighs in defeat. "Merely speaking his name drains your power, so, I say Star, his real name is-" Chaos pops a notebook out of the air and hands it to me, on the notebook in Ancient Greek it says

_Ενδ_

_End._

"Oh." I say stupidly. "'Oh' is correct Artemis, When you battle him, do not, by any means, say that, even during the war, if you say its the you-know-what of the war, find a different way to say it, like 'The war is finishing' or something like that. Do you understand?" Chaos asks.

"Yeah..." I was so nervous, I cant say anything else. Chaos looks at me warily, like she's deciding between trusting me and not trusting me. After a few minutes, I awkwardly say "I'm.. going to check on Apollo.." Then quickly add, "and Hestia." Chaos frowns but nods, still deep in thought.

**A/N So... Please don't kill me? I haven't had that much time these days, and I try to update as often as I can. I hope you like my other stories... (if you've read them anyway) And...yeah... Once again, im sorry for not updating that often... I hope you enjoyed!**

**From your one and only, J.R.**


	12. Um Ouch?

**A/N Um... sorry? I'm going to be doing a summer special by the time school is finished, I swear on the river of Styx. *thunder booms* :) I don't own PJO -_- Rick does**

_End._

_"Oh." I say stupidly. "'Oh' is correct Artemis, When you battle him, do not, by any means, say that, even during the war, if you say its the you-know-what of the war, find a different way to say it, like 'The war is finishing' or something like that. Do you understand?" Chaos asks._

_"Yeah..." I was so nervous, I cant say anything else. Chaos looks at me warily, like she's deciding between trusting me and not trusting me. After a few minutes, I awkwardly say "I'm.. going to check on Apollo.." Then quickly add, "and Hestia." Chaos frowns but nods, still deep in thought._

_Artemis Pov._

I stiffly walk towards the amphitheater, where everyone is now sitting down, Apollo probably made some sort of lie, its hard for him, bring the god of truth and all, but _**weirdly **_enough, Apollo tends to lie when nervous or stressed, if not, her starts blabbering. I talk telepathically to Apollo, it kind of goes like this. (**Bold Apollo **_Italics Artemis)_

_How is she?_

**_Stable, im working on her_**

_What are we going to tell everyone_

**_I don't know!_**

_What do you mean you don't know!_

**_I don't know everything just because im older than you!_**

_Apollo! I. Am. Older! How have you not realized!_

**_Well at least I act older!_**

_Does flirting with my hunters count as acting older?_

**I don't care about your hunters!**

That hit home.

**No! I mean, I-**

_No Apollo, I understand. Why would you care about them? They are only your **younger **sister's daughters._

_**No! Artemis-**_

I couldn't stand it anymore, I cut off the connection. And accidentally yell "I DON'T CARE!" apparently, I was in between my true form and my human form, which is dangerous for any god or goddess, and happens when we are mad, angry, or stressed, and sometimes all of the above. Everyone stared at me, that wasn't the worst, the worst was Evelyn looking at me, now usually im fine with this, but her eyes showed something I have never seen. Not when I told her I was Artemis, not even when I turned her into a rabbit, had she shown me true fear. Why? Evelyn knew me, I would never hurt her.

In Evelyn's eyes showed pure fear, she hid it well, but I could see right through her, after millenia of talking to my hunters about their problems, I can see through pretty much anyone, as creepy as that sounds. Evelyn quietly but abruptly gets out of her seat and starts sprinting off to who knows where. Thats when I realized we need a host for the rap battle "Hera-" I don't even have to finish she is already up on stage and calling the next rappers.

I sprint the way Evelyn ran off to, for someone that's not my hunters, she is extremely quick and stealthy. Believe it or not, I was actually slightly out of breath when I finally caught up to Evelyn, who was still running, so I did the next best thing.

I tackled her.

Now, I know what your thinking. There _must_ be a better way to get Evelyn, honestly there wasn't. I tried from yelling at her to stop to almost pushing her, but nope, she was as stubborn as a mule. Evelyn was trying to squirm away from me while I help her down. Finally, Evelyn gives up and somehow glares at me while she is face down. Finally, Evelyn growls at me "What do you want?" Thats when I realize I don't know why I caught her.

"Um.."

One moment. Just one moment, and she's gone off again, sprinting. I curse under my breath and start sprinting towards her. Then, I make the worst mistake of the century.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MORTAL!"

Evelyn stops abruptly, then slowly, very slowly, turns her head towards me.

"_excuse me?"_

I can't believe what I just said, so I play dumb.

"W-What talking about?"

Evelyn has hatred burning in her eyes, her eyes are turning into pitch black swirls.

"Do _not _call me a mortal."

Now, the pride is getting the best of me. I swear, it makes me look like a fool most of the time.

"Oh yeah? Watch me. Mortal, Mortal, Mortal, Mort-agh!"

I was cut off by Evelyn punching right in the nose.

"Care to call me that again?"

Then, I notice Evelyn's eyes are starting to turn a blood red.

"Uh-"

This time Evelyn socked my stomach.

"WELL?!"

I couldn't talk, black spots danced in my eyes, and I vaguely noticed Chaos yelling "EVELYN MADISON SMITH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

_Evelyn Pov._

At first, it was just mild anger. I wanted to just punch Artemis in her little royal face so bad, but then, I lost control. I could only watch, which was terrible. The worst part? Even when I lost control, I still had my senses, the roughness of her jaw, the sound of her 'umph,' when I socked her in the stomach, the worst of the worst was the slick feeling of Ichor, the golden blood of the gods (and goddesses) on my hands, slipping through my fingers.

fortunately or unfortunately, Artemis passed out. Fortunately, she wont have pain, unfortunately, this may be worse than I thought.

By the time mom comes, which was pretty fast, I was still under control. Mom seemed to notice this and frowned (at least I think she did) and snapped her fingers, that's when everything went black, I also caught some very loud curses to something called End mom probably won't appreciate me saying or hearing.

I eventually wake up to Apollo's palace, in other words, a hospital bed. Mom sat on a chair, glaring at me. Finally, she said something.

"Leave her brother." I want to tell her if she's feeling alright, but then I talk. Well, that wasn't surprising, I talk a lot, even I know that. But I didn't really have control of what I was saying.

"Back down know, you know you will not win. Once was hard enough, twice? I wish you luck. You sired a child because of this war, and you know it Chaos."

Mom started having swirls of black in her eyes, like me when I get angry.

"I am not foolish like you, brother. I hoped you would have regained your bearings, but no dear brother, you have not controlled yourself. Remember our πατέρας brother, remember his last wish."

Anger swelled up in me for an unknown reason. "I DON'T CARE CHAOS. HE IS GONE, UNDERSTAND?" I scream, not I would have replied with colorful words, but mom stayed calm and collected. "Brother, please. We can bring him back, together. I will fade if I do it alone." I once again yell at her, how are people not hearing me? "GOOD! I HOPE YOU FADE!" Mom just shakes her head sadly. "Your lust for power has come over you brother. I am sorry brother, but I call war."

Then, an overwhelming pain overcomes me, I think mom says something along the lines of "I...sorry...I...not...this" Then, I black out from pain.

_My first line break! Yay! xD_

I wake up to mom still sitting by my side, this time though, I can thankfully actually move. I put my hand up and move it around just to be sure, mom gives a sad smile at that. Thats when I realized I can fully see her face. She has long, black, flowing hair that looks like it has stars and planets in it, slightly pale skin, but not as pale as Hades. I beautiful robe that makes her almost look like an ancient ninja, but of course, she isn't, but what I didn't expect was her eyes. I always wondered where my eyes came from, not from my dad, not that I ever really had a chance to look, but now, I know I didn't get them from her either.

"Mom... why do I have black eyes while you have white irises?" Mom sighed. "Evelyn, have you ever seen someone that is blind?" My mouth pretty much drops open. "Y-Your blind?" Chaos nods, "Yes, the first war with O- Star, we fought long and hard. Eventually, we both had to show our true forms. Now, this is powerful enough to make even the Titans blind. Star and I both revealed our true forms at the same exact nano-second. Star caused this on purpose, not only was this a risk for me, but for him too. This had never happened before. Well, as I was saying, as we turned into our true forms at once, our energy started pulling towards each other and our energies erupted." Chaos finally finishes.

So, I say something intelligent, worthy of Athena I would say.

"Woah."

Mom chuckles and nods, "Yes, the difference is that while I am blind, Star is also missing one of his senses. You see, Star took control of me, forcing me to reveal my true form. I was able to resist, but only to the extent that one of my senses would be... shut down." I gaped at her, and said something extemelly dumb, even for me.

"Can't Apollo, like, heal it?"

Mom smiles sadly. "No Evelyn, do you really think something I can't heal myself is able to be healed by someone four generations below me?" I mutter a barely audible "No." And sigh.

"I'm not going to even ask how you can be all ninja and stuff." Mom looks at me weirdly, as slowly, her image becomes more of a shadow. "I mean- oh nevermind."

_LINE BREAK #2!_

_Artemis Pov._

When I woke up in Apollo's palace, I immediately felt pain, physically and emotionally. Physically, my teeth are practically exploding in pain, and my stomach feels like it could explode. The emotional pain is when all the memories of Evelyn punching me came into mind. I remember her story on how she was abused, I don't know much about mor- Demigods, but why would she do something she once gotten herself? And her eyes... I need to talk to Chaos about that, her eye's are pitch black when she's mad, but when she does something out of control, her eye's are bright red, like blood.

I shiver at the thought, and my demented brain thinks of a random question. If Evelyn has the power of a primordial (Or DemiPrimordal I guess) shouldn't she at least bleed Ichor? I mean like, she's definitely stronger than any of us, and...

I lose my train of thought when Apollo walks in, his usually smirking smile is now upside down, into a frown. But once he see's me, he gives me a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I sigh, "Apollo, we have been twins for millenia, what's the matter?" Apollo's strained smile turns back into a frown and he too, sighs.

"Your health... Your health isn't that great. Nor is Evelyn's, Chaos told me she gets possessed when she gets really angry or upset, so she never really meant too... you know.." I nod, understanding. Evelyn never meant to punch in the jaw. Or stomach for that matter.

"Can I see Evelyn?" I ask Apollo. Apollo once again sighs, this must be tough for him, he is rarely this depressed. "Artemis, you know that you, nor Evelyn are in the condition to see each other." Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I give him my 'please?' puppy eyes. _  
_

Apollo tries to look away, tries to cover his eyes, but it doesn't work. Hey, it always work, mortals really can be intelligent. "Fine..." I almost cheer out loud, until.. "Later." I groan and close my eyes, drifting into Morpheus's realm.

**A/N So... I kept my promise... its still technically the day school ends? (For me anyway) So, I just want to warn you, THIS WAS NOT EDITED, TO BE SOON EDITED. And um, yeah. I hope this is kind of on the longer side for a 'sorry' and 'yay! summer!' Well, I hope you enjoyed!  
the one and only,**

**J.R.**


End file.
